


Louder Than Words.

by KirishimaAyato



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimaAyato/pseuds/KirishimaAyato
Summary: He knew the hero wasn’t much of a talker. From their first meeting at Telma’s bar to the journey of recovering Ilia’s memory and the missing ancient language of the Sky, he grew fond of Link’s bold unshaken courage- it lead on more than he had expected.Upon Link’s return to town after the great battle, Shad was eager to learn more of this Hylian hero hoping it wouldn’t throw him off.





	1. Chapter 1

…That is until he found out Link was no longer in town, his stay missed by mere hours. The Princess stated the announcement the day after the horrid battle while repairs were being made to the area. Link had been stabilized in intensive care, the mental and physical wounds were deep yet the signs of poor health weren’t too bad- thus his safe release back home. Of course Shad was mildly upset as he never got to thank him in person, of course he could write a letter if need be but a voice is louder than words on tea-stained paper.

Shad spent moments upon moments pondering on a thought, was it too soon to disturb the poor ol’ boy quite literally after the darkest day to man? Maybe a letter was good enough for now. Whipping out a quilled pen he got to work on the congratulatory message.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _To the Hero of Hyrule,_

_Our people surely have thanked you enough but due to our last short encounter from the foot of the castle before it all went black and our flicker of hope went into the final battle, I couldn’t personally express my gratitude. So, here it is._

_What you have done is truly remarkable, I hope you realize that. Without your help I wouldn’t know if I had really done my father proud. I cannot ever forget the day we settled down at the Sanctuary and recited those ancient writings. The fact you went out of your way and did whatever it was to activate that stone statue- it really started a spark within me._

_It pained me to know you had already settled back home after the news though I suppose it is back to a normal life, or isn’t it? I would like to meet with you again, Link, but please in your own time. I’d rather the old boy be at his best!_

_Greatest regards_  
Shad.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally he had written a letter after several sappy scraps. Who knew writing could be so exhausting; at least he probably knew how his father felt now with all the diaries and notes he had left behind for him. Without hesitating for long the letter was finally posted and the waiting game began. During this time Shad resorted to the many books of history at his disposal and occasional lively episodes at Telma’s with the gang; even a surprise visit from Zelda herself which had jaws and iron jugs dropping by the second.

About a week had passed since the letter was sent and it had him growing anxious but all the while confident that he’d reply back in his own time. He’s a busy man after all what with being the talk of the town ever since. Girls and guys alike fanning over his bravery and success. ‘Mean the Resistance of the Royal Family had their fair share of popularity being the only real successful soldiers that had done much work and although it was overwhelmingly nice, the topic had always slid back to the REAL soldier at work. Not that he minded of course. Did he? It wasn’t a feeling he enjoyed, he felt angry at himself for just wanting a bit more glory to his father’s name. Shad wanted to be up there with Link on that pedestal at times but he was no hero, he only carried the books- the dagger was just for show.

It got gloomy real quick and the gang caught on, thinking it was just mental exhaustion thankfully. They weren’t wrong but it wasn’t the main reason. The Resistance was issued to take some time for themselves and that meant Telma closing the bar for a while, it needed some refreshment anyways. 

With the Resistance now at a well-deserved standstill Shad wondered the paths of the castle town, a few smiles and waves here n’ there, even minor giggles from nearby groups of youth and older women. It was nice being able to show he was grateful for his admiration; he wasn’t the best when the tip of his ears and nose were dyed to a flushed crimson. 

A familiar face was headed his way coming back from the north entrance of the castle the princess of bugs herself, carrying a basket of jars full of a golden specimen- Hylia knows where she gets half her things from. 

‘’Ah, the mightiest of bookworms, Sir Shad! The evening yet again is graced upon your slithering success of knowledge! I’ve just come back from a glorious journey and found this luminous jelly-like substance. With the information you had given me long ago I was able to see it for myself this time and take some with me! Your efforts never go unheard, dear.’’ She chirped away happy as ever, Agitha was definitely the bringer of uniqueness. No one dared to question her ways of living and she was always sweet and giving by nature.

‘’Please, no need for formalities dear princess. I am glad to know my research did you more than good, it is a great specimen indeed! The way it glows…’’

The way it glowed reminded him of that sword. Full to the brim of power to repel all wrongdoings held to the sky by its successor. That clad in forest green and silk hair-

‘’Love-struck?’’

…Huh? The girl’s voice filled his surroundings once again as he was lost in thought. There goes the tip of his ears again.

‘’Pardon my sudden daydream, uhm. Yes. Yes it is a beautiful golden colour. I’m sure your golden companions would be delighted to share this treasure with you, Agitha!’’ 

 

And with that she giggled with a bow waving him off and gliding to a skip around the corner from her abode.

Gosh, he needed some water. And some sleep too. The busy castle came to a halt for the day as the torches bred a night of fire. 

It was time to close the chapter on this segment, another day awaits.


	2. Bringer of good news

It was quite a cold morning for Ordan. Subtle weak flakes of frost layered upon the greenery within the village and the water crisp and fresh though that was nothing for the creatures that neighboured. Frogs were prancing about as the eagles shopped for twigs…and a lone farmer causing mischief with the goats.

Yup. Link, our brave and fearless warrior with the eyes of a beast, was busy goofing off with the Ordan goats at the farm like an energetic new-born pup instead of resting. Every single one of them were like his family in a way, so comfortable with his handling and always up for a snuggle when it got a little too exhausting or cold. All was well until a yell from a familiar voice jumped Link out of his playfight.

‘’LINK! Gosh I knew something was up when I saw a group of goats rolling and running abo- you’re supposed to be recovering at home. I said NO WORK!-..I..Even though you’re not working per say…you’re working up a sweat. Cmon man?’’ Poor Fado’s face was covered in guilt and worry, jaw hanging open as wide as Lake Hylia. Didn’t stop the goats from trotting about happily though!

A scruffed up Link with hay sticking out of his hair in all directions hopped to his feet with ease and chuckled while dusting himself off. He raised his hands up in surrender donning a look of pure innocence yet Fado was having none of it; the poor man was in a panic.

‘’Link now’s not the time to be all sheepish. If Mayor Bo saw you here right now it wouldn’t be the goat’s cheese stirring in the pot for dinner! If you don’t get your grassy butt home I’ll have no other option than to let him know!’’ Link cocked a brow, how he was being cheeky and testing the wrath of the ex-Goron wrestler. Did no one understand that he was ripe and ready to get back to the battling grounds? Perhaps the nature of his wolf side turned made him more combat-hungry. Hungry in general rather. Soup sounded nice…

The warrior surrendered giving an apologetic look to Fado which he patted Link on the back to. He probably knew how Link felt having to be cooped up in a damn tree to rest instead of doing what all youngsters did. Fado waves him off and let out a shaky breath- mission accom-…plished..

 

Link was tackled by a goat and started roughing eachother up playfully. Good grief Bo was going to have the entire farm for dinner including him and Fado if he found out. Link erupted into fits of snorts and laughter with the goats but yet again, Fado was having none of it and threatened to call in Epona.

‘’L-link you are really pushin’ it buddy. Bo ordered you to rest and if he doesn’t see that you’re home he’s gonna skewer us both! I don’t wanna be food just yet I have a life to live I’m beggin’ ya!’’ the poor man dropped to his knees in defeat. He loved the guy and they always worked great together but this was a desperate dark time. Either Link went to bed or it was goodbye world! Finally the boy got up in attempt to brush the goats out of the way; they knew he had to go. Waving off to Fado yet again with another cheeky and apologetic smile he made his way down the hill and through the village...

…And deliberately took longer to get to his house. He had such a simple life, a life he dreamed of, but becoming the saviour of an entire people proved to be more than just that. Link was no longer just an Ordon farmer. He was a symbol. This thought trailed off once he got to the ladder leading up to the front door.  
He was suddenly so out of breath once he got inside but luckily a fire was there to greet him with a pot of soup. 

Just as the door closed he heard something had dropped behind him, it sounded pretty light so there was no worry. Turning head over a shoulder he noticed a small white piece of paper. From the pit of his brain he could hear the distant call of the postman mentally ring in his ears ‘’HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY~’’ as he made a b-line towards him. Best to shake that memory off huh.

Struggling to bend down and grab the letter (with eventual success) he turned it over not recognizing the beautiful handwriting; definitely a townsfolk though. Setting down at one of his wooden tables he carefully unpacked the letter with a breadknife and began to read. Didn’t take long to realize who had written to him and a smile instantly sprung to each end of his face. Shad. Shad had written to him with such delight that the pit of his stomach was graced with butterflies. He felt warmth in his cheeks, a familial feeling he had gotten before with Telma being her complimenting and mildly flirtatious self; though this time it felt a little different. Perhaps going home was a good thing after all.  
He held the letter to his chest for a while and smiled like a weirdo before setting it down and grabbing a fresh sheet of paper and an inked quill pen instantly writing up a lengthy reply. 

Not much time was spent on it due to excitement but once he was done with it, out it went into the small mail box just outside his house. This was definitely worth a big bowl of soup before crashing out on his straw bed snoozing away, an ear occasionally twitching here and there. 

The beast had finally been ceased for the day. 

Or two days rather, he needed that rest. Can Hylians hibernate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some lovely feedback the second chapter has been released! I had it planned out so was much easier to type up as naturally I just go with what comes to mind so I'm shocked this one came out fine I think.
> 
> I do apologize if it does look a little lazy, I'm not in great health so the motivation is a billion times harder to muster, I hope you understand.  
> I've had lovely comments from hungry ShadLink fans alike and I'm so happy I can bring this to you all, you're the reason I've managed to get this far despite it only being the second chapter and I hope you continue to do so and support one another too! Until next time~


	3. A ray of hope...And bugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey theeeeere~  
> I'm so sorry this took longer than usual to get out. I've just about overcome some minor food poisoning among writer's block so I've finally got this chapter out and I'm so glad I actually sat my ass down and did it; definitely had a bit too much fun with this one. Thank you to all who are still sticking with this fic I really am sorry. Your comments and opinions are always much appreciate and I hope this chapter brings you as much joy as it did with me. I think it's twice the length of the previous two so that's how you know lmao.
> 
> Until the next chapter!~

The town was bustling with business as usual, the alleyways smelt like a mixture of fresh bread, a hint of sweetness from the piping hotspring water of Death Mountain and various fruits all accompanied by marketers and pedestrians alike. One again Shad had nothing better to do other than read read and read some more, he did think about doing some minor travelling around the area; perhaps gets some nice shots of the landscape- not that anything was a new discovery anyways. 

Several days had passed since that letter, why was he growing so anxious? Surely the warrior was way too busy for him, knowing Link he wouldn’t rest until he broke a leg and rendered him physically unable to do anything. Ugh. Shake it off Shad you’re being utterly ridiculous- is what he wanted to say. He wondered what the others were up to, Ashei probably spying on the snow-dwellers high in the icy mountains. Auru baking himself in the desert and as for Rusl he had a second child to look after.

Shad was nothing like those guys, being the brains of the group he stayed back researching while the others did the exploring. He wasn’t cut out for those wild journeys, what was a small book dagger going to protect him from anyways- shank some beast in the foot to make a grave escape? He’d be dinner in a matter of seconds. God, he hated being so…

Weak? Smart? Unconfident?... _Ugly_? The glasses didn’t help with how they brought that typical nerdy appearance and let’s not mention his rather unique fashion sense. Great now he was becoming paranoid too. Could a bookshelf just crush his head right now please that’d be great. Quickly. 

Perhaps Agitha wouldn’t mind listening to his quarrelling another day, he definitely knew where to find her at this time so he hopped to and just as suspected she was swallowed in a field of flowers, holding her parasol daintily in one hand and a basket hanging from the other. 

‘’Just in time for the picnic, Sir Shad! My friends had predicted you arrived on your red carpet of wonder to accompany me on this rather blissful day! Please, join us!’’ Bubbly as ever, Agitha rose from the flower bed and smiled warmly. It was rather weird to see her hair completely out and flowing freely. Like a sheet of satin it danced through the air like the calm streams of Lake Hylia. 

‘’A-and a good afternoon to you too, Princess! Your instincts never fail you it seems.’’ He replied with a nervous chuckle making his way to her and taking a seat on the smooth grass. Man, he forgot just how fresh nature smelt in this area. Agitha plopped the basket between them and returned the chuckle, this basket was bigger than usual and looked rather heavy at that. Did she pack a whole baked cucoo?  
As she prepared the assortment of fruits and buns she shared a worrying look to the male.

‘’You seem on edge today Lil Bookworm, allow this feast to de-stress you so the pages of your life may flow with ease. You can tell Agitha.’’ Her hands joined in the dip of her dress as she knelt opposite him, Shad couldn’t hide it anymore and supposed he’d open up about it albeit thinking these emotions may just be a phase and pass over soon. 

‘’Oh Agitha…My emotions seemed to have gotten the better of this rusted ol’ chapter, I don’t know where the next segment will take it or if I even end up there at all given my current situation. I’ve-…Hmm. Fallen for someone? Am attracted? Found a soulmate? I’ve no idea how to go about it.’’ 

Agitha smirked.

It was the creepiest expression you could imagine on such an innocent child.  
One corner of her mouth was hooked upwards with those pearly white teeth barely on show with furrowed brows. Shad-rightly so- almost shat himself. 

‘’My go-…Agitha?’’

Seconds after she erupted into a fit of giggles almost falling back on the poor flowers before catching her breath and fanning herself with a hand. 

‘’Lil Bookworm is in love! Fate has spun a web and traced a connection! Tell me friend, who is this lucky person? Agitha must bring them to her kingdom along with you to celebration!’’

Oh god Agitha.

Shad’s face became as red as a Goron’s backside after spending too much time soaking in a pool of lava so bad that he felt the lenses of his glasses smoke up.  
This was a mistake wasn’t it. Never in his years of knowing her would he find her to act in such a way- not like he could get out of this web now so oh well. 

‘’Surely you know of him already. I mean who doesn’t? Besides there are probably some other women on his tail as we speak anyways, I have no chance...’’

‘’Silly Shad, you’ve not tried yet have you? What if our warrior Grasshopper feels the same towards his wriggly friend?’’

‘’…What.’’ Shad’s glasses completely slipped off his nose and into his lap. He swore if she had one of her little bugs crawl into his ear and read his mind-.

‘’From our last meeting my friends had whispered to me your reluctant affections towards our hero. Such delightful news! You two will meet soon, yes?’’

Shad felt sick. An endless pit growing in his stomach. As much as he appreciated the company of Agitha whenever she pulled this trait it scared him. She knew so much about others while the other way around no one wanted to know about her. She really was a unique individual. 

Nonetheless he continued to spread his misery upon her.

‘’I had written him a letter expressing my fail in attempt to thank him in person for all he’s done for our people but he had left the next day of the ceremony. Perhaps being in such a bustling society was too much for the relaxed ol’ boy, he did grow up in the outskirts deep in the forests so I cannot blame him. His entire life has been changed around, he’ll never not be busy doing things and meeting new people…Heck, he may even find someone befitting of carrying his legacy in blood. Two males-…just cannot do such a beautiful thing.’’

The back of his eyes began to sting, he failed to understand why this was hitting him so hard. He barely knew anything of the man yet he felt so attached that it angered him. Though if fate were to choose that for Link he’d be happy nonetheless if it wasn’t him. He’d force himself to agree, at the end of the day Link’s happiness is what mattered.

On the other had a not-so happy Agitha was frowning with puffed glittery cheeks at him and resting both hands on her hips.

‘’Shad! In no way that is accepting to go about the concept of love between two beings! _Look around us_! Love is without limits! There are Zoras with Gorons, Zoras with humans, Gorons with humans! While yes, man and woman will biologically create a life of their own with the genes they share, but that is not where love ends! Have you really peeked into our society? Two men can proudly hold hands and not be shunned for it, we are a people of peace and we let no such thing hinder our preferences. Please study your heart more…It knows what it wants.’’

…Ok this girl was seriously not as young and ditsy as she came off. So much she began to sound like Telma. Every word, every tone and action hit him in the face like a reek fish and awakened him from that pit of doubt. The pressure of young people was so hard to overcome yet she shows no restrictions or fear at all.

A single tear trembled down his cheek parallel to his quivering jaw. He sniffled and drew it away with the back of his wrist as the girl brushed beside him and rubbed his back gently. She felt for him, she really did. 

‘’Love is complicated and in some aspects very evil to our heart and mind, so much so that once that evil is acted out physically it hurts even more. If you aspire to form a bond with Link you must go forth and wherever it takes you may it be with the love graced deep in your heart and mind, Sir Shad.’’

She was right, so right. He had to give this a chance and although that doubt was still hidden in the back he had more confidence in himself than he did 20 minutes ago. He embraced Agitha with shaken shoulders.

‘’You and Link shall breed the **Godliest** of offspring unto the world!~’’

…What.

Shad’s shoulder had dropped instantly, throwing himself back and huffing with a face of cherry red. 

‘’You juST SAID _BIOLOGICALLY-_ ‘’

‘’I know what I said silly! I just wanted to see you bloom ahahaha!’’

‘’AGITHA WHY!?!’’

‘’Whyyyy?....’’

‘’Why would you…Say such a thing I’m-…I’m at loss of words you-. You!’’

‘’This fruit jam looks delicious, let’s dig in Bookworm!’’

Yup. This was a mistake. A good one. 

The next few hours were spent just being two goofy nerds talking about various things the world had to offer them. Hearty laughters here, snorting and shoving there- he honestly felt Agitha was the sister he never had until now and that mental red carpet looked brighter than ever. 

By the time the sun was beginning to set they filled their stomachs with a good amount of food and happy thoughts, Shad honestly thought from the amount of laughing he did he grew abs and he sure as hell wouldn’t complain about that. They were both tuckered out and decided it was a wrap for the day and parted ways after a well-deserved hug. Agitha skipped off to her kingdom and away he went. 

Pacing home as to not waste any time being away from his own bed he swung round corners and darted past the remaining minor crowds before finally reaching his lone abode and unlocking the door he noticed something had dropped into his mail basket connected to the side of the door on the inside. There was that anxious yet excited feeling again as he slowly reached for the letter. It smelled like fresh damp grass and…mint?

There it was carved not in the best handwriting Shad’s name and a tiny drawing-or what looked like at least- of a book and a small knife. Without hesitating he almost ripped the poor envelope to shreds and drew out the paper within it. 

Hid eyes glossed over once more widening his eyes and jaw.  
Link.  
Link had written him back. Though his writing was slightly difficult to read with some spelling errors it made all the doubt disappear in an instant. Link expressed his deepest apologies as to leaving early and he had also wanted to see the gang before his departure but there were things he felt needed to be seen to back home. Link was eager to meet him and without hesitation happily invited Shad over to embrace the forest of Ordon. Any time was good for him as Mayor Bo got on his case for not resting- dammit Fado. The letter ended with a warm parting message hoping to see him very soon.  
Oh and another weird book drawing thing but with an… Oocoo?

Shad took the title of ‘’Happiest man alive’’ and fell to his knees with shaking shoulders, how in Hylia’s name was he going to sleep now? He figured since not any time soon he was going to start packing so he could leave out as soon as the sun graced his prideful bottom. 

This was only the beginning for him and it was going to get better and better.  
Or so he hoped.  
He wouldn’t know if he died due to lack of sleep or over-excitement that his pulse increased dangerously. 

The Grasshopper and Bookworm eh? Not too bad, Agitha.

Not too bad at all.


	4. Town meets Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops 4 months ahahaaa??   
> So sorry for the haunting wait as you know life doesn't like those who are vastly creative in mind and spirit so it took a lot to get this out but very worth it.  
> Some spelling errors may occur, I apologize for that as it's 3am oopsie.  
> That being said I hope you do enjoy and as always much love and appreciation to those who are still here giving me a chance with this, you rock!

Good gracious Hylia could it be any sunnier today? Link cussed mentally as the back of his eyelids were blinded with rays of sun from the window at the very top of his pimped out treehouse, if it weren’t for eating so much soup the night before he’d become Hyrule’s first royal living dumpling- he probably wouldn’t taste as nice as he’d like to think though. 

Painfully and hesitantly pulling himself up out of his straw bed he stretched every bone, ligament and muscle possible, his yawn almost breaking out into a howl. Yikes, he forgotten he could still do that. It felt like forever since he had the ability to trot along the grassy plains naked covered in fur wagging happily with an annoying midget on his back though it sure did beat seeing her rip from his shadow with nothing but visible eyes while in human form.  
Being such an exotic beast helped Link come to the realization that being Human was incredibly boring. Despite being so divine and the only of its kind wolves were so much more interesting and agile. It’s not fair! He wanted to get naked and run around in water and mud normally too dammit! Pick twigs from his hair, scratch am arm with a foot, chase cucoos on all-fours, take dumps in bushes…He longed for that breath of the wild. Perhaps in another life he’s doing just that. Heck yeah.

Judging from the rays of light it was around 9am, if only his internal clock would stop being so buttcrack-of-dawn he could get the rest he needed to heal quicker and get back to chasing goats or even go into town. 

_Town…_

…OH! Shad was on his way!

That was enough to make him jump out from bed-almost breaking his back- and take a dip in the lake to freshen himself up. He had food to make and adventures to plan! Oh no what to wear does he smell alright, should check his ears and fingernails the table was tidy ok good. No panic. Everything was fine.

He could arrive at any given time so much fixing and cleaning the house was due, it gave him an excuse to make things fancy. He made sure if Shad were to stay there was enough space and hay for him hoping he wouldn’t be embarrassed of what little he had compared to his home back in town. He must have a bed made for a knight, marble tables lovely waxed chairs, fine dining cutlery. Man…Sounded prissy but that was royalty for ya.

After that was all done-which took an ungodly amount of time because he wasn’t 100% health- he went out to feed Epona, taking a short ride down to the Ordon Spring for a deep cleanse. The water was especially minty today, fresh and full of spring fairies idly fluttering about. They both decided to pipe down and relax a little.

….Waking up to a heavy nudge from Epona a blink later. Wait wasn’t it sunny just now? What time was it? 

Oh for the love of-

Link had dozed off again like the old man he was that it had already reached about 2pm, never had he leaped so fast and instead of getting onto Epona-who is obviously leagues faster- he sprinted back home. Arriving a minute later he realized Mayor Bo was at his door. Uh oh.

He turned around after hearing the drastic panting and galloping.

‘’There you are! Where on earth were you? You can’t be late to your own house when you have a visitor! He is at my hou-‘’

Off he sprinted once again, leaving Bo and Epona to stare at eachother giving a sigh.

As nervous as he was he felt guiltier for snoozing like a twig in the midst of preparing Shad’s arrival. As he got to the house Illia stepped out almost crashing into him.

‘’O-oh there you are Link. He’s inside~’’ she welcomed him in after he could catch a breath big enough to sign his thanks. 

Sitting at one of the small lounging areas was a franticly nervous clad in glasses now looking up from his fumbling hands in surprise with the tips of his ears dying red. He shot up from his chair to welcome Link with a bow but was almost pushed over by an excited sickly-and grassy- farmer. Returning the embrace they both chuckled, pulling back and smiling as bright as the Goddesses. He was surprised by Link’s rather casual look, definitely not used to seeing him in his traditional clothing it took him off guard as the blush from his cheeks followed. 

‘’I-it’s…I simply cannot express my shock. I really am here. An absolute pleasure to meet with you again ol’ boy! Your home village is astonishing!’’

Link could only look away sheepishly and smile with a nervous chuckle, one foot tucked behind the other and rubbing against the ankle. Shad couldn’t help but stare. Even without the sacred green attire he was even more handsome and royal looking. Like a prince in disguise escaping from the duties of the royal arms to spend the rest of his life out in the open where he belonged. 

A moment had passed as Bo and Illia struck up a conversation before the other two set off back to Link’s house, expressing their gratitude and thanks for the stay. The walk back, although short, was rather awkward and long, strolling in silence before a rather happy neigh rang in their ears. Trotting like the sassy steed she was Epona greeted them home with prideful head nudges. Shad never saw horses much so it was an even greater experience for him. Link tried to explain how special she was but it came out in a mess of signs and short miserable grunts. 

Shad never noticed but it was clear to him now that Link wasn’t just a silent warrior, he was almost completely mute and was lucky to have studied Hylian’s silent language although Link’s was a bit different. In fact it was very different now that he observed closer and he hoped they would be able to communicate well enough.

This really did beat seeing Link so stoic during the dark times, he could tell he was naturally so free-form and laid back. Rather bubbly judging from his relationship with the rest of the village and even Epona. 

After she disappeared into the village they climbed up the ladder to the door and Shad was welcomed in to the coolest treehouse ever, he only dreamt of making one this big as a little critter but seeing as Link beat him to it he was more than fine with that.

‘’Incredible…Link this is how you live? It’s so toasty! The natural oak smell reminds me of the old books I used to read with my father at home, you really do look after yourself and those around you and I still cannot believe I am actually here. What have I been missing for all these years? A civilisation beyond the pale brick walls is so much more…Peaceful.’’

Hell yeah you bet Link was standing proudly cocking a hip to the side resting a fist and humming. He kitted this bad boy out so good even the statues back at the Lost Woods wish they could both move in the right direction to get here!

Link snorted from the side as he watched Shad slowly walk around with his jaw clinging for dear life. All the tiny details he picked right down to the rugs with patterns of Ordon and right back to the illustrations of the local goats. He had his own world of adventure right at his doorstep, he’d never even think of leaving his house if it were as amazing as Link’s.

Then he came across a rusty unit of books. Link insisted Shad’d help himself so he gently pulled a book out and slowly opened it. These were Link’s diary logs, showered with messy writing and small doodles were stories of his many adventures beyond the forest. Link’s way of writing was rather cute and childish typical of any excited person, he chuckled at the many scribbles of utter void assuming he was trying to spell a specific word and getting irritated. Link leaned back and smiled being glad Shad was the first to witness his life beyond the curtain of voice- something Link didn’t have and many avoided to understand. 

He didn’t want to pry too deep into more personal things so he stopped himself after a few paragraphs and placed it back and turning to face him nervously, Link had noticed this sudden change in his body language so he stood up straight and paid close attention.

‘’Welp…I came here to express my message so here it is. You have really touched the hearts of many within town, you have an ever-growing amount of followers and the royal army is looking more prideful by the day. On behalf of The Resistance we thank you, Link, you really are our hope for a better future. 

And…More so from me, you’ve helped open my eyes to the many discoveries my father had failed to begin. I have now decided to fully walk in his footsteps and carry his legacy, made me realize my potential and for that I cannot thank you enough. You have my blessings, Hero of Hyrule.’’

He graced him with a bow much to Link’s discomfort. He wasn’t looking for praise- he was never one to take such things with ease though he was grateful nonetheless the people of this world were safe and growing stronger. He didn’t know what else to do in the moment so he returned the gesture and chirped. 

And so did their stomachs. Oh boy food time! They were starved and it was getting late already. Why does time hate him? Can’t he have a full day without it going dark after 7 or 12 minutes?!

They both looked at eachother sheepishly, no soup was going to fill these young men up. Then an idea struck Link as he smirked. Shad got a haunting reminder of when Agitha pulled the exact same expression. 

‘’Link?...’’ he questioned the now mischievous elf as he did his best to sign and specify words:

‘’Want. To go. Hunting?’’


	5. Town has some concerns for Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The town's bookworm hasn't even spent 24 hours in Ordon and is already scared for dear life. All fun and games of course. The chapter is here! Hope you enjoy! (Again sorry for the ridiculous pauses...)

Faron Woods. A sacred part of the forest Link was lucky to venture out to occasionally bustling with wildlife as usual. 

Shad was in love. Sure there was tons of greenery around town but not such as this, he had to clean his glasses just so it was made clear he was still alive and got a rather fruity laugh from Link whom admired his astonished expressions. 

‘’This is incredibly surreal. I’ve only dreamt of seeing scenery such as this from stories and tales from various passers who visit the bar. To see it for myself…To _know_ it’s real is..-‘’ Shad’s thoughts trailed off as Link hummed and nodded.   
He lived like this every day before plunging the dark with the Blade of Evil’s Bane? The realization struck him like an uppercut and not to mention he was touching shoulders with Link’s occasionally, him being slightly taller than Shad it’s as if he was bowing to a celestial being. His dark golden hair those predator eyes yet donned such a loving reassuring smile, how could you look and act both at the same time and do it so easily? Better yet, was this ol’ boy even human?

For the nth time Shad got lost in thought and his pace began to speed off trail, Link tilted his head and matched beside him peeking with curious docile eyes.  
He thought now was the chance to try and speak a little though he hadn’t practiced in so long. He felt embarrassed by how sloppy he sounded yet his roars of dominance swinging a mighty sword or lunging a steel ball and chain never hindered his voice…Or falling off bridges while fighting a big green beast- it’d be easier for Shad too he hoped. 

‘’Hoi…’’ Link gingerly tapped the bookworm’s should with concerned furrowed brows. Shad shook back to reality jolting forward a little in surprise. Did he just speak?! Goodness that deep soft voice would catch anyone off and it sure did as he was once again turned into a glowing cherry. Link gave a sheepish smile as his ears folded against hair briefly and perked back up when they paused mid-step to a sudden ruffle in a nearby bush. 

_Stealth mode activated._

Link’s arm shot out in front of Shad in a protective manner as he signalled to crouch down while holding a ‘’Shhh’’ posture. Reaching to his back he swung round his trust bow and arrow. Shad quietly moved back in amazement as his lov-…friend stole the show. 

With one knee pitted firmly against the ground and an arm holding back the tension within the string of the bow Link aimed with an eye at the bush that ruffled in intervals becoming more vigorous. Shad couldn’t help but admire Link’s posture as his back curved from the pulled string. It wasn’t the only thing firm he caught himself staring at, god damn it was so rude of him but he kept staring…

…Until Link caught him staring. That’s it. Game Over and no saved checkpoints were needed, Shad was done for. 

Link just smiled with pride as he was about to headshot their dinner. Or that’s how it came off at least. Shad will never know what that smile was intended for now and will leave it for the players to decide. 

Resuming his focus on the bush soon after a wild rabbit shot from the leaves managing to only hop a few metres before succumbing to the force of a hunter’s arrow putting it at ease instantly. The snap of breaking tension from the bow pulsed through Shad’s entire body as he gasped. ‘’Such precision my goodness! You are a natural, Link!’’ he whispered in excite as the warrior gave him a wide teethy grin. 

It was a rather hefty hare as it must have been scavenging extra food for the Winter, plenty of fat and meat on ‘em much to Link’s liking- they always tasted better. Shad however wasn’t too keen on seeing dead things with their eyes wide open lifeless and motionless so he stood at the other side of him to avert his gaze. He lived the life of everything being prepared and cooked away from the table and not a preparation in sight so it made him rather shaky. But at always Link came to his rescue and understood him instantly, patting his back as if he were apologizing. Shad caught on as Link’s ears drooped in shame. 

‘’O-oh! Please don’t feel bad! I understand this is how Nature is. S’not like my food just appears on my plate y’know? I give my thanks to the many men and women who give their lives to supplying ours, I’m sure hunting isn’t an easy task specially when your entire life relies on it. To make a living off of it isn’t a choice for plenty people living in the outskirts of Hyrule. It’s an eye-opener.’’

Uh huh. Staring at someone’s backside is reeeaally eye-opening. Those hormones know no bounds eh.

About two hours passed as they continued to travel the forest and by this time there were several dead beasts hooked and a sack of wild berries and fruits fresh and plump hanging from Link’s back. Shad had been scribbling in his notebook several paragraphs at a time the more he was exposed to unforeseen traditions until it was too dark to see what he was writing. The forest really made a difference when only pools of light were scattered slowly dancing on the ground. During this time they had only shared a fraction of words, Link just couldn’t seem to push words out and they escaped in jumbles or sloppy groans; he was frustrated at himself and it tends to shut him out for a while. Shad’s encouragement could only do so much but he didn’t stop there as he gave the boy a bright smile and several pats on the back, it was more than enough to keep Link glowing through the dark.

They exited the woods back to Ordon and Shad sighing with a great relief. Link looked as if nothing phased him-as usual- on the other hand Shad had seen and looked better. All he did was walk and write yet it was so exhausting and his father had done this many a times. How was he to achieve that level of optimism when a forest burned more calories than a soak in the hotsprings of Death Mountain? 

‘’Rabi…su-..Uh. Rab soup…!’’ Link exclaimed as he pointed to the dead hanging from his belt with a thumbs up once again catching Shad off guard, he really needed to stop zoning out so much. Luckily hearing Link’s serenade of a voice helped with that.

‘’Hm?? Oh! Oh yes rabbit soup sounds extraordinary, please allow me to help you! I couldn’t just sit and watch you prepare such a feast alone, I felt quite useless out there, what will an ol’ butter knife wedged in between chasms of rusty paper do in the wilderness, hah…!’’ Shad scratched the back of his head in embarrassment; he felt so powerless but as always Link understood him and smiled. 

They reached home moments later. Link made sure the hares were out of Shad’s sight under a cloth next to the sink before packing his gear away. They shared a jumpy high-five and giggled like a bunch of happy little goats.

Which reminded him…A cheesy soup would be fantastic with the meat.   
There’s that Agitha smirk again…God will it ever leave Shad alone? Back out they went into the village, Shad was a little confused as to why Link was looking up to no good as they headed for the farm. 

Link knew exactly what he was doing. He saw this opportunity to get out the house and bypass Bo’s demand to stay indoors and rest. Playing dangerous will get this wolf pup into trouble one day. Shad couldn’t help but share looks of concern, tangling his fingers together as they strolled through the path. He had to say something.

‘’Say, Link, where are we headed and why do you look so…mischievous all the sudden?’’

‘’ ** _Maaaah._** ’’

Shad’s face was even more puzzled. Was he broken?

‘’I…beg your pardon?’’

Link then raised his hands resting them on top of his head creating a circular shape mimicking the shape of an Ordon goat’s horn and once again repeated their iconic calling. 

It took a while for him to get it but once he did he jumped with joy. Remembering he saw pictures of the goats in Link’s home made it all the better as he copied his Ordon goat impression, both laughing like maniacs. 

They reached the open wooded gates as the flock of goats grazed and lazily loomed about on the grass field. Link stood like a fearless warrior and Shad was forever confused. 

‘’Link…What are you doing I’m a little con- **LINK?!?!** ‘’   
He sprinted for the goats with open arms.

‘’HOI!! **CHEEEEESE!!!!!!!** ’’ 

Soon there was a stampede of goats booking it for the warrior as he did the same. Shad couldn’t look, this was utter suicide as he heard Link’s voice crack with glee. How could someone be so happy to die this way? 

Link was now lost to a sea of blue halo-shaped horned goats.  
Hylia…please save this poor boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This..Well. This was definitely something new to me LOL Due to my time with having no internet for over a month (hence no updates with the NieR:Automata story, really sorry I'll be gettin back to that as soon as possible!) I played through Twilight Princess for the billionth time and fell in love all over. One character I always found interesting was the bootleg Harry Potter lookin dude we all know n love, Shad, and thought to myself ''Hmm..I wounder-'' then bam. So uh LOL this is an experiment and experience. 
> 
> Please do tell me what you think of it so far, are there any ol' time ShadLink lovers out there?   
>  Part two has been planned out, but I'd love some feedback. If this gets some reasonable attention I may consider it an all-clear!
> 
> Cheers for tunin' in!


End file.
